


Only For One Night?

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Edge, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stand?, Sans had Bad Past Partners, Sub Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: It was only a one night stand. Sans thought he knew exactly what to expect from this Underfell version of Papyrus. He was pleasantly surprised to be wrong.





	Only For One Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded and revised version of a former drabble that did not have a proper title.
> 
> I do not have personal experience with BDSM, nor do I profess to know everything about it! I do know enough to know a large part of it involves mutual respect and trust between those participating and have tried to relay that it in my writing.

Sans came down from his high slowly and with the feeling of warmth infusing every bone in his body. His arms and legs trembled around his partner and the slight pull of them moving back sent his limbs thumping gently onto the mattress. He sighed as he tried to pull his arms to his chest and they refused to do much more than twitch in pleasurable aftershocks.

He hadn't expected that…

When Edge had looked at him over his drink, vibrant eyelights searching his and darkened with lust, Sans had nodded, thinking he'd known what he'd be walking into.

He'd had a collection of facts to be aware of when it came to being one of Edge's rare partners.

Everyone knew that Edge was into the Dom/Sub culture and that he, both Fell brothers in fact, were practiced Dominants. It was also well known that Edge tended to be on the rougher spectrum when it came to activities in bed. Some had bragged of their exploits and told of highly masochistic adventures that sounded… well some had been downright frightening.

Edge's subsequent scorn in all of it's forms toward those particular _someones_ had informed Sans that they were likely pushing their experiences far beyond what was true.

Nonetheless, he had been prepared when he said yes to Edge's advances. He'd never been able to muster his own creativity in bed and tended to enjoy receiving rather than giving. So, Sans had thought he might mesh well with Edge's dominance. If he'd misjudged the Underfell version of his brother, he had his safe word.

His confidence was boosted when Edge had set him on his bed of silky sheets and completely withdrawn to establish his intent for the night and requesting Sans' safe word before he'd even brought it up himself. It had made Sans relinquish his fears and accept Edge's terms with an open smile.

Besides, Edge was a Papyrus. Every Papyrus at their core loved every Sans one way or another.

Yet, despite all of his expectations, Sans had not expected what Edge had given him. He'd expected to be taken. To be given pleasure, yes, and maybe an orgasm at the end, but he expected to mostly weather Edge's Dominant desires and in complete honesty he'd been okay with that. Sans would willingly admit that ever since meeting their Underfell counterparts he'd become a little captivated with the idea of trying out their lifestyle; at least in regards to their sex life.

Besides, and this he would probably **not** admit, he'd tried this before and all his other partners had reinforced his ideas pretty spot on. At least no story told about Edge, true or otherwise, implied his partners left unsatisfied.

Sans had been pleasantly surprised at the difference.

Instead of callousness … he'd been touched so gently, felt such precisely administered pleasure that he'd never experienced before. He'd anticipated steel handcuffs on the headboard and instead his wrists had been wrapped in a soft lace and a firm hand. Sans had fallen apart simply from Edge tracing his clawed fingers over his bones, feather-light and watching him unfold in pleasure with attentive eyelights.

He'd only barely recovered from his first release when Edge had smiled down at him. A smile full of promise and Sans had surrendered in a far more whole way than he ever could have dreamed of. Edge had looked so pleased with him the entire time, through another two orgasms that he'd manipulated from his bones and his magic.

Deft fingers brushing across his blue-stained cheeks brought him from his recollection and he hazily focused on Edge's concerned face. As he blinked sleepily, Edge's expression smoothed to a smile that… Sans found surprisingly fitting for his noble yet rugged features.

"There you are." Edge murmured, "Stay with me for a few more minutes, Sans. You took quite a lot for your first time."

Sans made a noise of disagreement and Edge's smile split into a grin, "Your first time as a Sub. You did so well, Sans. I am very proud of you."

Sans nodded into the hand that cupped the side of his face, blushing anew. He decided privately that Edge should probably not find out this hadn't been his first time. Although… was it? His past experiences hadn't been anything like this. It didn't matter right now, he felt to relaxed to worry and he was still fighting the urge to close his sockets and drift to sleep.

Edge tapped a finger still resting against his cheek sometime later, "Sans, I am going to leave you for just a minute. I will be right back."

Sans nodded and felt a jolt of disquiet as Edge swiftly exited the room. He shifted slightly, unsure as to his why he suddenly felt upset but waited. Edge had said he'd be right back and-

-there he was, a bowl of water and washcloth in hand. Sans let out a soft sigh of relief, still unsure why he felt relieved in the first place and tried to sit up with his noddle-weak arms. He was immediately pushed down to the mattress with a firm hand.

"Stay." Was the demand and Sans happily sunk into the sheets. He was completely unsurprised to hear himself start purring into the smooth motion of Edge's hand rubbing the warm washcloth across his bones, cleaning him of any magical residue or release that remained. The deep chuckle made him smile and Sans cast his gaze across Edge's body in the silence between them.

Both of them were as bare as could be… but Sans only felt comfortable in this strange bubble that encircled them.

"Sans? Speak to me."

Sans locked gazes with Edge and whispered through a quiet rasp, "y-yeah?"

Any tenseness that had been in Edge's posture melted away, "Nothing. I needed to make sure you were here with me."

"where w-would I be?" Sans asked with a grin.

Edge looked down at him, something serious in his eyelights, though his tone was casual, "Floating in that star-obsessed skull of yours."

Sans burst into laughter and coughed as it irritated his sore throat. There was reason for that. He could recall he hadn't been exactly quiet now that his head wasn't buzzing with pleasure and it made him look away in embarrassment. His coughing fit seemed to bring other factors to his attention as well. He felt a slight shiver rattle his bones and reached out to grab whatever cloth he could find and huddle under it. Except he couldn't find any. Sans blinked, had Edge stripped the sheets from the bed when he'd been… in his own head…?

He glanced up, wondering if that was what Edge had been referring to. Instead of questioning him about his new revelation, he found himself asking, "a-are you alright, Edge?"

Edge was looking at him with a very chastised air. He stood abruptly and announced he would be right back before leaving the room.

Stunned, he waited, but Sans was glad to find no trace of unease at Edge's quick leaving.

It couldn't have been five minutes when Edge strode back in. He'd dressed himself into a pair of black leather pants, the ones he'd been wearing earlier. Stars, if Sans' wasn't already three blinks from passing out.

Sans averted his eyelights to what Edge held, a glass of water in one hand and Sans' parka in the other. He'd thrown it haphazardly once they'd stumbled into the Fell's house, both drunk off their lust. Sans couldn't help but wonder where it had ended up in their journey upstairs.

He tried to sit up again but found himself feeling just as ( _heh_ ) boneless as before. A large hand cradled his head in a firm grip, supporting him. He found it much easier to raise himself just enough to sip at the chilled water and sighed at the soothing temperature. Edge expertly slid his hand to his back, using his arm to lift Sans upright into a full sitting position and pulled his parka around him securely. Sans found the meager strength to zip it up himself, the familiar weight and warmth it brought a great comfort.

Edge further slid behind him, pushing at his shoulder to lean against his broad ribcage and Sans relaxed into the one arm hold. It wasn't a hug, a smidge too firm to be. But it felt secure, safe. Unsure if he was pushing any boundaries, Sans curled a hand around Edge's and found his grip returned.

"You may sleep now. I will be here."

Sans smiled gratefully. As he began to doze off he couldn't help but think he wouldn't mind doing this again.

He heard a husky chuckle above him, "You have my number."

 _Crap_ , had he said that aloud?

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/).


End file.
